Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Pelargonium zonale L""Hxc3xa9ritier.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with light pink flower color, semi-double flower type, intense green foliage and medium sized, well-branched plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1997. The female parent was the unpatented commercial variety xe2x80x98Goestaxe2x80x99, characterized by semi-double, light pink flowers, the upper petals with white bases, foliage with almost no zonation, and relatively compact plant habit.
The male parent of xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 was the unpatented commercial variety known as xe2x80x98Dresdner Puppe Rosa mit Augexe2x80x99 (Plant Breeder""s Rights protection in Europe under xe2x80x98Drepenosaxe2x80x99) having pink single-type flowers with deep pink macules, early flowering, medium to light green foliage with very weak zonation, and compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1998 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1998 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1999 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variation in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Round, pink colored flowers with rose-red eyes;
2. large flowers and large inflorescences;
3. grass-green foliage, relatively large leaves with slight zonation;
4. medium vigorous growth, low, rounded plant habit; and
5. medium (mid season) spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99, are the parental varieties xe2x80x98Goestaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Dresdner Puppe Rosa mit Augexe2x80x99, and the patented variety xe2x80x98Designer Light Pinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,552), and the variety xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,082).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Goestaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 has a deeper and more bluish pink flower color, and petals have rose-red eyes, which lack with xe2x80x98Goestaxe2x80x99. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 has larger leaves with slightly stronger zonation, and it grows more vigorously than xe2x80x98Goestaxe2x80x99.
In contrast to xe2x80x98Dresdner Puppe Rosa mit Augexe2x80x99, with single-type flowers, xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 has weakly semi-double flower type and somewhat more intense green foliage with slightly more distinct zonation. In addition, beginning of flowering is earlier for xe2x80x98Dresdner Puppe Rosa mit Augexe2x80x99 than for xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Designer Light Pinkxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 has larger flowers with rose-red eyes on petals, which lack with xe2x80x98Designer Light Pinkxe2x80x99. Furthermore, plant habit of xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 is much more compact, and foliage has less distinct zonation.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fip 336xe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiscaseyexe2x80x99 has a somewhat deeper and more uniform main flower color, shorter peduncles, and somewhat smaller, especially lower, plant habit.